EL ODIO NOS SEPARO Y EL AMOR NOS UNIO
by YUUKI UCHIJA
Summary: Esta historia se concentra en la era Victoriana, en la cual la maldad del rey Black controla el reino Fortuna. el odio de el unico sobreviviente de la familia Tsukoyomi hacia la familia real, el amor y la tragedias. esta historia es 100% amuto y propiedad de su loca autora espero les guste y pasen al mundo de - EL ODIO NOS SEPARO Y EL AMOR NOS UNIO


_**El Odio nos separó y El amor nos unió**_

_Nuestro destino es odiarnos_

_Nuestro sueño amarnos._

_**Capítulo 1: Perdida de Corona**_

Esta historia se remonta a la era Victoriana cuando aún existían reyes y reinas. Y la ley era dada por aquel que poseía más poder.

En el reino de Fortuna todo era armonía, la reina Hinamori era una mujer generosa y de corazón puro pero desde que enviudo todo cambio. El reino se sometió a la tiranía del nuevo rey llamado Black impuesto por la corte de ancianos, aquel rey era cruel y no perdonaba la mínima falta en su nombre. Por más que la reina le suplico que cambiara lo único que obtuvo fueron amenazas de maltrato a sus hijos y golpes que la reina tenía que esconder mediante maquillaje. Aquello no podía aguantar más pero cada día tomaba más fuerzas no podía dejar sus dos hijas y su único hijo varón solos apenas tenían pocos años de edad.

Con el pasar de los años la tiranía del rey era cada vez peor tanto que la nueva ley era:

_**Aquellos que no se arrodillen ante cualquier imagen de mí, será mandados a ejecutar.**_

La avaricia del rey no tenía límites. Mando a ejecutar a todos los que se lo oponían y sus cuerpos puestos en la plaza real como símbolo de su poder. Lamentablemente la reina no podía hacer nada lo único que podía hacer era proteger a sus hijos y rezar por aquellas almas que partían de este mundo solo por capricho del rey.

Una noche el rey se enteró sobre las intenciones de rebelión encabezadas por el conde Tsukoyomi el único el cual no podía tocar debido a su poder. Pero eso no lo detuvo de planear un cuidadoso plan para tener su cabeza como trofeo.

Así lo hiso, ataco al conde y su familia mientras festejaban el cumpleaños de su hijo. Asesino a todo si importarle quienes fueran. Dejo para el final a la condesa debido a que ella se escondió. Con la muerte de la familia Tsukoyomi tendría pleno poder sobre el reino Fortuna.

_**5 años después…**_

En el palacio había una gran celebración por el décimo segundo cumpleaños de la princesa. La reina con su frágil estado de salud no podía salir de su habitación pero ese día decidió acompañar a sus hijos en la pequeña reunión. El rey no le importo aquel acontecimiento, prefirió irse a cabalgar al campo y dejar ese día el palacio. La reina estaba muy orgullosa por sus hijos nunca se dejaron influenciar por su padrastro.

Pero dirán como se llaman aquellos herederos:

El primer hijo era un hermoso barón de cabellos morados y topacios su nombre era Nagehiko. El segundo hijo era una bellísima mujer gemela del príncipe Nadeshiko su nombre era Nadeshiko. Y la última pero no menos importante la pequeña princesa Amu que hoy festejaba su décimo segundo cumpleaños.

Aquella ceremonia fue solo con los amigos más cercanos de la princesa. Aquel día todos celebraron y se olvidaron por unos pequeños instantes de la cruel realidad. Al acercarse la noche comenzó la verdadera tragedia para la familia. La reina empeoro su estado estando a punto de morir, cosa que el rey no dudo en buscar nueva esposa haciendo pasar a la reina como muerta y encerrándola en las torres del palacio. Los príncipes se opusieron a la idea pero nada podían hacer ya que a su corta edad no tenía poder suficiente para rebelarse al tirano rey.

Pero la fingida soledad del rey Black no duro mucho encontró compañía en los brazos de la duquesa Jigoku y contrajeron nupcias al poco tiempo. Pero la nueva reina no era la santa paloma que todos creían tenía una extraña afición a la hechicería y la magia negra y gran odio a los hijos de la antigua reina pero lo que ella no sospechaba era que la reina Hinamori aún estaba viva.

_**4 años después ….**_

En el palacio se escuchaba el correteo de una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados que le llegaba debajo del hombro con piel nívea y poseía unos hermosos ojos de color topacio. Dueña de un puro y buen corazón.

* * *

_**-Amu Pov- **_

El día de hoy me levante temprano al fin después de tantas suplicas el rey me dejaría ver a mi madre. Ella está encerrada en la torre y desde años no la podemos ver sin su permiso. Mis hermanos me acompañaran a verla ya que no soy la única que la extraña. Al llegar al comedor mis hermanos ya estaban ahí pero papa mala suerte mía también estaban el rey y la reina.

_**Amu:**_ tenga usted buenos días honorable rey y reina

_**Rey Black:**_ buenos días princesa

_**Reina Jigoku:**_ buenos días princesa, tal como se puede dar cuenta ha llegado tarde una vez más.

_**Amu:**_ tenga mis disculpas sus altezas. No volverá a ocurrir.

_**Rey Black:**_ eso espero princesa y toma asiento.

Al sentarme salude con la mano sin que los reyes se dieran cuenta a mis hermanos. Quienes al igual que yo solo queríamos ver a nuestra madre. Luego del desayuno el rey nos permitió visitar a mi madre. Llegamos a su cuarto luego de caminar un largo camino.

_**Amu:**_ madre como estas-decía mientras cogía las manos de la antigua reina.

_**Reina Hinamori:**_ mi pequeña Amu como estas.

_**Amu:**_ bien madre y usted

_**Reina Hinamori:**_ ahora estoy mejor

_**Rey Black:**_ me alegro que estés bien, te dejo con tus hijos tienen hasta el atardecer. Dijo estas palabras al mismo tiempo que cerraba con llave la habitación de la antigua soberana de Fortuna.

_**Reina Hinamori:**_ Amu mi niña donde están tus hermanos

_**Nadeshiko:**_ aquí estoy madre, como estas

_**Nagehiko:**_ madre aquí estoy a su lado

_**Reina Hinamori:**_ mis lindos retoños, como desearía verlos. Pero los años me han pasado y no veo como antes acérquense para verlos mis soles.

Los tres príncipes se acercaron y se colocaron alrededor de la reina ellas los veía con tristeza y comenzó a llorar.

_**Amu:**_ madre porque lloras, estamos bien tranquila

_**Reina Hinamori:**_ mi niña lloro por su futuro al lado de aquel tirano

_**Nagehiko:**_ no te preocupes madre yo me encargare de proteger a mis hermanas aunque me cueste la vida

_**Reina Hinamori:**_ hijo mío no digas eso, protege a tus hermanas pero no mueras en el intento

_**Nadeshiko:**_ tranquila madre, todo estará bien. Gracias a Kiseki hemos logrado adquirir excelente técnicas de combate

_**Amu:**_ es verdad madre, ahora podemos defendernos del rey

_**Reina Hinamori:**_ hijos míos, las batallas no únicamente se ganan con poder hay momentos en los cuales la inteligencia es la mejor arma para obtener la victoria.

_**Nagehiko:**_ es verdad madre. Pero tranquila y cuéntanos como has estado.

_**Reina Hinamori:**_ cada vez más me acerco a encontrarme con su padre pero me niego a irme sin que ustedes puedan ser libres de esta tiranía.

_**Amu:**_ no digas eso madre no te alejes de nuestro lado.

_**Nadeshiko:**_ madre no hable así, usted siempre estará a nuestro lado

_**Nagehiko:**_ esas palabras madre no debe decirlas jamás

_**Reina Hinamori:**_ mis niños es la triste realidad, no soy inmortal por más que quiero pero resistiré lo que más pueda.

Después de hablar con mi madre junto con Nadeshiko la bañamos y cambiamos sus ropas, limpiamos el cuarto y la volvimos acostar en la cama. Al rato llego el rey nuestro tiempo se había acabado.

Me separe de mis hermanos quienes se dirigieron a sus labores. Me dirigí al jardín y fui directito al laberinto que tenemos, me encantaba estar ahí y llegar a la meta era lo mejor de todo observar la fuente que al caer en ellas los rayos del sol cambiaba de colores. Tome asiento y comencé a cantar para olvidarme un poco de esta vida.

_**-Fin Amu Pov-**_

* * *

Lo que no se imaginaba la princesa Amu es que la observaba un joven de cabellos zafiros escondido en aquel laberinto. Y la aparición de aquel joven la llevaría un sinfín de aventuras.

_**Continuara-**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola a todos eh aquí una de mis más recientes producciones. 100% amuto, tal como se pueden dar cuenta esta historia es de la era victoriana o mejor dicha la era de reyes y reinas y todo eso. En esta cap eh relatado la tiranía del rey Black quien será nuestro villano junto con la reina Jigoku.

La manera en que los personajes hablaran puede ser algo rara pero creo yo que así hablaban en esa época XD al menos asi vi en las películas jaja

Espero les haya gustado y ya sabe mi abogado Ren recibirá todo su comentarios y tomatazos

_**Ren:**_ sigues diciendo que manden tomates y me voy

_**Yuuki:**_ jajja ok ok ya no lo digo más

_**Ren:**_ más te vale

_**Yuuki:**_ ¬¬ ok pero no te enojes

_**Ren:**_ ya deja de hablar y escribe

Bueno nos vemos cuídense hasta el próximo capítulo.

By Yuuki Uchija


End file.
